evilfandomcom-20200215-history
North Pole Resort
North Pole Resort.jpg|thumb|300px|The North Pole esort] The North Pole Resort is an exclusive, wintry amusement park that is both the corrupt alternate-reality version of the North Pole and the evil Jack Frost's grand personal utopia as well as the representation of his version of Christmas called "Frostmas". It is a location in the 2006 holiday fantasy comedy adventure movie The Santa Clause 3: The Escape Clause. Since Jack Frost travelled back in tim stole the coat from the previous Santa Claus in This overpriced tourist resort is an eerie cross between a West County and Las Vegas lounge and is filled with overpriced gewgaws, shows and rides. Every December, it opens to the public and it teems with whining children and stressed-out parents. It is where cheap songs are about "Frostmas", and parents pay to have their children put on the nice list (or poorer families can at least get a toy made for undeserving spoiled brats). Scott also sees how miserable the elves are, unlike the productive workers they were when he was Santa, and the Reindeer are all confined to a petting zoo, in front of a line of impatient children waiting to pet them. Points of Interests * Northpole Airlines: : A North Pole-themed airline company that serves as the only means of transportation to Jack Frost's North Pole Resort. *'Reindeer Gallery': : A reindeer-themed shooting range next to the Santa Stills gift shop. *'Santa Stills': : A photo gift shop next to the Reindeer Gallery where people took photographic pictures of themselves and their families, sometimes in the cutout figures of Santa Claus and his elvish Helpers. * Build-A-Toy: : A first kiosk used for allowing people and their children to build toys and either get them for free or buy them soon afterwords. *'Build-A-Santa': : A second kiosk used for allowing people and their children to build Santa Clause statuettes and dolls and they all either get them for free or buy them soon afterwords. *'Polar Arcadia': : An artic-themed clothing store. * Santa's Work Shop: : A Santa's Workshop-themed food court. *'Santa's Petting Zoo': : A petting zoon filled with confined unhappy reindeers and miserable elves tending to the care these poor animals while they forcibly tolerate the line of Jack Frost's visiting adult customers and impatient children. * Hall of Snow Globes: : An attraction area filled with many snow globes inside this corridored chamber. *'Winter Wondermart': : A winter wonderland-themed market. * Santa's Nice List: : The main kiosk where families purchased for the names of their children on Jack Frost's own Nice List. PA Announcements Appearance in other media The North Pole Resort is the final level of Gameboy Advance videogame The Santa Clause 3: The Escape Clause based on the movie of the same name. It has 4 levels: "Carnival of Ice", "Polar Escape", "Ticket to Glide", and "Father Frostmas". Jack Frost himself who reigns over this wintry amusement park as it's "Santa Claus", is the game's main antagonist and final boss. Gallery The Reindeer Gallery.jpg|The Reindeer Gallery The Build-A-Toy Kiosk.jpg|A Build-A-Toy kiosk. The Build-A-Santa Kiosk.jpg|A Build-A-Santa kiosk. The Polar Arcadia Store.jpg|Polar Arcadia The Santa Stills Gallery.jpg|Santa Stills The Winter Wondermart.jpg|Winter Wondermart Jack Frost.jpg|Jack Frost The Frostmas.jpg|Frostmas Merry Frostmas to All.jpg|Merry Frostmas to all. Trivia *The North Pole Resort seems to be a parody of Disneyland. *The North Pole Resort's clothing store "Polar Arcadia" receives it's name from the word word (originated from the name of the Arcadia mountain region in Greece) meaning any real or imaginary place or scene offering peace and simplicity. This wintry theme that dominates the entirety of this alternate-reality North Pole is fitting for "Father Frostmas" (Jack Frost). Category:Evil Lairs Category:Evil Realms Category:Magi-Tech Category:Evil Technology Category:Dark Magic Category:Elementals Category:Cryokinesis Category:Villainous Symbolism Category:Alternate Reality Villainy Category:Oppression Category:Evil Arenas